bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Ken Takagi
is a Pro Hero. Appearance Lock Rock is a tall man of dark skin with dark, curly hair. He has pierced ears with padlocks in them. Part of his hero costume has a white, small mask that covers his eyes. He wears a necklace around his neck with 5 keys dangling from it. Lock Rock wears a two-colored, shortsleeved shirt with a black section and a white print on it, resembling a keyhole. He wears two light colored shoulderpads with a dark keyhole shape on either of them. Personality Rock Lock is a very patronizing and judgemental man who is quick to disregard people as useless and a hindrance. He especially views newbies and young students as such. However his negative attitude doesn't border to malice, as he was glad that Tamaki Amajiki didn't get permanently injured. Rock Lock is also prone to underestimating his enemies, as he was certain that the Yakuza would cower in fear and surrender or run away. Ironically, he does not like being patronized or underestimated himself. History Synopsis Internship Arc Lock Rock is present during the discussion regarding the Eight Precepts of Death. He was confused about the presence of the U.A. students, as he deemed them unfint to be a part of the discussing and incapable of contributing. When Tamaki demonstrated that he can still use his quirk despite being shot with the anti-quirk drug, Rock Lock stated his relief. When Sir Nighteye reveals that the anti-quirk drugs have human bloodcells in them and Eijiro doesn't understand it right away, Lock Rock pointed out that he knew the children would hold the discussion back. As Sir Nighteye further reveals that Overhaul's daughter is the one who's blood is used and that Izuku and Mirio already encountered them, Lock Rock merely points out that the whole thing would be over with, if they had saved her right there. With the main mission being the rescue of Eri, Lock Rock asks if they know for certain where she is and points out that they might have removed her from the hide-out. After Sir Nighteye explains how his quirk works and that he can't prevent what he sees, using death as example, Lock Rock challenges him and tells him he'll avoid his prediction a hundret times, only for Sir Nighteye to tell him that he can't. Lock Rock is later seen, scouting out the urban environment and finding the Eight Precepts of Death's hideout. Later, when it was confirmed that Eri is in their hideout, Lock Rock critisized Sir Nighteye for wasting his daily turn of his power, on checking out a villain who was buying a toy for Eri. At the day of the mission, at 8:30am, Lock Rock and several other heroes and police units gathered infront of the villain hideout. As the police officer asks them to do everything as smooth as possible, Lock Rock is getting impantient and feels like the officer doesn't trust them. He then explains on how the Yakuza are cowards and will probably not put up a big fight. When the heroes and the police are being attacked, he is suprised that they are not scared at all and put up a fight. Quirk and Abilities Relationships Trivia Quotes References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes